Zero The Saidroid
Zero is Video King's main RP character. He is a Robot made by Bardock before Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta fused with Goku's (Kakarot's) DNA. He's been wandering ever since the destruction of Planet Vegeta to 2 years after Dragon Ball GT, he just arrived on Earth and his adventure just started. He is made from the part of the original Zero (MMX Zero) that lets him copy abilities of others.He now has a beach house, Ian gave it to him. Past "Your going to be a great warrior someday son" After he was built Bardock, he trained with him for a long time. One time while they were training Bardock told Zero the Legend of the Supreme Super Saiyan. Before Bardock attacked Frieza he sent Zero into a Space Pod towards Earth.But during his way to earth a cosmic force transported him to a different universe.SO then he traveled trough different universes (thats why it took him so long to get to earth). The Legend Of The Supreme Super Saiyan A few years after the Saiyan's took over Planet Plant, a Super Ice-jin (More powerful then the Frieza Family combined) almost took over the Planet, But then a Saiyan emerged his name was Cinos, when he emerged the 7 Chaos Emeralds (Power Emeralds at that time) appeared then he turned into a Super Form more powerful than a Legendary Super Saiyan, a Surpreme Super Saiyan! He defeated the Ice-jin with 1 Hit, and after that he turned back to Normal but he was almost dead, cause he was old, before he passed away he teleported the Emeralds to the Sonic Universe. Then he died, for then on the Legend was passed down from Generation to Generation, and each year his Victory was celebrated, that day was called Hero's day. Regenerations #After an hour of an arena match,Kato stabbed Zero in his heart making it a lethal shot.However,before he fainted, he used his telekenisis to stab his Z-sabre into one of Sato's Lungs (but missed the heart).Before Allen released his ultimate attack,the TARDIS appeared where zero was saving him from the blast.Zero then woke up and went to the Zero Room;and so in there,that's where he regenerated,then he passed out. Personality While in his free time, he can be fun,silly,and random. However when he gets into something serious, he retains part of his free time personality, but is more serious,brave,and a bit careless. Appearence He looks like Zero from MegaMan Zero. He also has the head mark of the crystal dragon on his right arm. Abilitys Telekinesis (only used to talk to people). Disable- Same as the pokemon move When zeros body seperates due to a force (ex. desert coffin) zeros soul is seperated into 7 pieces and converted into gems called Z-emeralds and his memories are kept in his parts that were seperated. His emeraldization gives him enhanced defence.Now that he regenerated into Samus' armor,his defence is upgraded my 50%. Mark Ability To Copy attacks and use the megaman weapons. Moves *Wolf Fang Fist *Copy- He can copy others skills when someone uses it and copy attacks much like emerald from Sonic Battle. *Absorb- It may seem to be like the other type of Android unlike that, this is different. When someone fires an energy at him, he absorbs it into his Z-Buster then he can use it against the opponent and he can also use it to increase his physical attacks by 1/5 of the energy the opponent used or turn into energy. *True Final Kamehameha *Ultimate Kamehameha *Self Energy Ball *Morph *Photon Bomber *Zanku Fist *The Dragons Combo - 1st zero uppercuts the opponent then goes above the opponent and does a beam attack to them then when there on the ground zero does a dragons fist to them *Dragons fist *Stardust fist *Tri Beam Cannon *Ultima Kamehameha *Masenko *Divine Blaster *Destructo Disk *Wild Rush Blaster *Hellzone Gernade *Fire kamehameha *Replacement Technique *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Rasengan * 6-Pronged Cosmic Strike, variation of 6-Layered Comet Blast **Details: An attack whose acceleration grows at every second, courtesy of its 6th layer. It takes the form of a lion coated in thick Katchin which rotates at massive speeds(5th and 1st layer), which absorbs any energy directed at it and transfers the energy into its rotation(4th layer). When the attack strikes the enemy, it attempts to pierce through them with the spinning properties of the Rasengan, Hellfire Storm, and extremely dense metal at its claws(2nd and 1st layer). The lion is dark silver which sparkles with cosmic radiation, seemingly the stars manifested into one cosmic being(like the Ursa Major), and is highly concentrated. This attribute comes from the 3rd layer. *Drill of Hope:First he flies at the opponent at intense speed,he then puts his arms and legs glued(figuritively) to his body.Then he spins rapidly and puts a rasengan infront of him and the chakra from it and makes a chakra aura around zero to make a drill form.He finally uses the 6-Pronged Cosmic Strike with it to make the Drill Of Hope.With the aura of the 6PCS and the rasengan,is somehow makes the aura turn yellow. Weapons *Z-Saber- A Sword made of ki and pure energy. *Ascalon - It was given to zero by gokrill for Video Kings Birthday,Augest 8th.It can be combined with zeros Z-saber. *Plasma Cannon - Nuff said. Got it the same way ^ exept vegitax stoll it from Gokrill.It can be combined with zeros Z-buster. *He has a red star carrier so he can wave change into Zero the Wave Warrior! *After wishing from Shenron,Zero now has a TARDIS (read The Doctor's page to know what it is) Also it can go to any nearby universe and to any dimension in the universe. *Samus Aran's Weapons. Armor Megaman armor Mario armor Sonic armor Link armor Samus armor Phoenix Wright Armor Chrono Trigger Armor Ultima Armor (Combination of all armors to make a new form) Forms Stardust Zero Shooting Nova Zero - it was achieved when zero turned Dark Ians energy into good energy thanks to the DOJ and using burning soul. Super Zero Hyper Zero SSSJ SSSJ2 SSSJ3 SSSJ4 Thunder Zerker Magic Pegasus Black Ace Black Ace.jpg Pegasus magic.jpg Thunder Zerker.jpg The Super Saiyan Forms The Red Yatagerasu:the alternate form/spirit of zero and this is his chant "When the darkness and light fight thy shall wait. When the darkness overcomes the light, the light shall be reborn! - The Red Yatagerasu" Zero the Wave Warrior Moegami Zero Ultimate Rage Zero Power Level's Normal:24,877,687,482,000 W/Ultima Armor = 31,097,109,352,500 Super Saiyan:1,243,884,374,100,000 W/Ultima Armor = 1,554,855,467,625,000 Super Saiyan 2:2,487,768,748,200,000 W/Ultima Armor = 3,109,710,935,250,000 Super Saiyan 3:9,951,074,992,800,000 W/Ultima Armor = 12,438,843,741,000,000 Super Saiyan 4:99,510,749,928,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 248,776,874,820,000,000 Super Saiyan 5:124,388,437,410,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 155,485,546,762,500,000 Stardust Form:136,827,281,151,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 171,034,101,438,750,000 Shooting Nova Zero:273,654,562,302,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 342,068,202,877,500,000 Super Zero/Hyper Zero:Near infinity and invincible for only 10 minutes (only with chaos emeralds) Supreme Super Saiyan:149,266,124,892,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 186,582,656,115,000,000 Supreme Super Saiyan 2:298,532,249,784,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 373,165,312,230,000,000 Supreme Super Saiyan 3:1,194,128,999,136,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 1,492,661,248,920,000,000 Supreme Super Siayan 4:11,941,289,991,360,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 14,926,612,489,200,000,000 Moegami Zero:35,823,869,974,080,000,000 Ultima Armor = 44,779,837,467,600,000,000 Gallery 136px-Chibi_Zero.jpg|Zero 1.0 136px-New_Zero.jpg|Zero 2.0 135px-Emeraldized_zero.jpg|Zero 2.5 Zero 2nd Regeneration.png|Zero's Second Regeneration Category:Article Stubs Category:Reploids Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Signer